Light Through The Darkness
by Lilystar of New Zealand
Summary: A one shot with a twist; Lilystar is back in RobinClan. Love you RobinClan!


**_~Light through the darkness~_**

...

**Just a one shot. Its extra special though... Co authored by RiaStar Rose Of RobinClan and Alice From RobinClan Bish.**

* * *

The she cat darted through the darkness, dodging trees and fallen logs. Moss coated the tree trunks and brushed her ginger fur as she passed them. She couldn't see the stars through the rotten leaves, soft and grimy to the touch. She often wondered if there even was stars in this horrible place; it was always gloomy and depressing for her.

Her emerald orbs shining, she let out a breath of air she didn't even know she was holding. Fog escaped from her mouth and she smiled slightly, but carried on through the darkness.

As she reached a clearing, a smile crept onto her face. This was her home; the only place she could ever be herself. She padded forward and looked down at the tunnel that was swirling with colours. She looked away, and gazed up at the murky black sky. She was right - there were no stars. Taking a deep breath like she always did, she jumped.

The she cats shrieks fading into nothingness, the clearing was silent again. But the she cat was anything but silent - yowling as always as she whirled down the hole like an elevator. But no noise escaped the hole, nothing showed that she was gone. No one would notice. No one ever noticed.

Soon she was in another clearing, but this one was different. The stars shone brighter and the moon beamed down on her. In the distance, through the trees, was a bright light shining through the shadowy forest. The ginger she cat padded forward and broke out into a run, pawsteps almost silent. Crisp leaves met her paws, instead of the rotten yellow ones. The grass was slightly wet from the morning dew and was a dark shade of green.

Her heart thudded as she bolted through the trees. The ginger she cat couldn't help herself. It was the one place she could be herself. She was home. This was her home. Breaking through the bracken, she beamed as she inspected the large camp. She never smiled anywhere but here. It was different here. No one ever ignored her.

It was just like she had left it. Multicoloured lights hanging from above the dens and twirled around healthy tree trunks; sand covered the grass and coated the mud; and a giant rock poking out of the cliffside.

"LILYSTAAAAR!" A voice screamed. Looking up, Lilystar stifled a laugh as her sister Nightglow landed on the sand. She jumped up and shook her midnight fur before yowling "LILYSTAR'S BACK! SHE BACK FROM THAT HELL HOLE!" Gidddily, the she cat grinned and ran towards Lilystar. Brushing against her cheek, she whispered "I thought they'd stopped you." "Nothing can ever stop Lilystar!" The leader joked, eyes lit up.

Cautiously a brown she cat peeked out of a den, her blue eyes gleaming in the darkness. "Oh! You're really here!" Rosetail exclaimed, padding over. "Nightglow's been tricking up every hour by saying your back!"

Lilystar raised her eyebrows and looked at Nightglow who was whistling innocently. Three cats trotted into camp, fresh kill in their mouths. They immediately dropped it when they saw their leader and ran over.

"Leopardspot! Firefeather! Scruffyfur!" Lilystar purred, licking them each on the cheek. Firefeather smiled, showing her sharp white teeth, and whispered "Good to have you back."

Leopardspot yelled "Finally! Scruffyfur's been prancing around like she owns the place, bossing us to and fro-" his sister thwacked him on the head, her namesake brown fur bristling.

"Have not!" She growled. Leopardspot lifted his head and jutted his chin out. "Have to." He stated. Really, he was as bad as Nightglow!

"It wasn't the same without you Tala." Rosetail purred quietly, her voice sweet and calm. In a split second it changed as she yowled "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Scruffyfur and Leopardspot shut their mouths, but continued to glare at each other.

Lilystar laughed quietly and tipped her head to one side. "How about we have some fun...?" She suggested, green eyes sparkling.

Nightglow smirked and replied "Finally, you're being evil! I'm so proud." Firefeather rolled her eyes, then mewed "So whats the plan?"

10 minutes later RobinClan was sneaking towards Twolegplace. They pounced over the wooden fence, shushing Leopardspot when he moaned "It hurt my paw!" And bounding along the streets.

Finally they reached a twoleg nest. Firefeather picked the lock with her sharp claws and Rosetail crouched in the bushes, Leopardspot and Lilystar next to her. A small click was heard and the door opened slightly, just enough for them to creep in.

Nightglow immediately ran to the speakers and began to blast some music. Lilystar padded to the kitchen and rustled in some cupboards until she found what she was looking for.

The cheese balls. Alvin style, she pushed it into a bowl and carried it to the living room. She winced when a horrible voice met her ears.

"Never ever ever! Get back together!" Leopardspot was singing along to the music. He was horrible. Firefeather pounced on his golden head and shushed him, clamping her tail in his mouth.

Nightglow and Rosetail were dancing on the table, wearing silk curtains as dresses. Lilystar shoved cheese balls in her mouth and started to dance when a twoleg yelled.

"EVACUATE!" Lilystar yowled. They all tumbled out the window, Rosetail and Nightglow still wearing the curtains. They all pelted out of the rose bush and bounded off towards their camp.

As the pink fingers of dawn crept into the sky, Lilystar smiled. This was where she belonged.

She belonged with Rosetail and her smart comments and calmness. With Firefeather, who was forever being a crazy chick with her. Nightglow and her pervy jokes and weird dances. She belonged with Leopardspot, the whiny goofball, and Scruffyfur, a stubborn idiot.

She belonged in RobinClan. This was her home, this was her life, this was her light through the darkness.

Lilystar wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Shout out to all my friends in RobinClan. You guys are epic :')**

**Oh! Alice says that thanks to her this story is good. Hey, I did all the typing girl!**

**Read and review please!**


End file.
